A Supernatural Halloween
by Ninja Cats and Rainbows
Summary: Jordan, cosplaying as Castiel for her Halloween, is bored at her school dance. That is, until, she meets a certain someone. Rated T just in case.


**A/N: Written for one of my friends. Sofa you're amazing and I love you!**

**I do not own Supernatural, and I have never watched Supernatural, this was just written for fun and for my friend, as mentioned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jordan stood around, bored. There was never anything for her to do at school dances. The music pulsed and played <em>much<em> too loudly (in her opinion) from the speakers, giving her a headache. She looked around. People were jumping up and down crazily, screaming (could they just _shut up?!) _and doing cheesy dance moves or _worse_ making out with each other in the middle of the dance floor. This dance was the worst in her whole high school career so far. Okay, _fine_, it was the _first_ dance in her whole high school career but still. It was a Halloween dance and so the guys were in gruesome bloody horror movie costumes to impress their buddies, or "macho" costumes emphasizing their (in most cases) just about non-existent muscles to impress the girls, while the said girls were in revealing costumes that disgusted her. A girl in a referee costume walked past her and Jordan was thinking this, and she groaned. What referee wore a dress that just barely covered her butt and a neckline that stooped so low it couldn't even be called a neckline?

The costumes made the whole "school dance" concept worse. She wasn't the kind of girl to sing her heart out to songs and jump up and down, nor had the skills to competently dance, nor was the type to make-out with some guy and let him feel her up in front of everyone, or the kind to dress up in a way that really wasn't "dressing up" since the term referred to putting on clothes while some of these girls had barely any on. So sue her.

She idly played with her coat. In Halloween spirit (yes, she didn't like most of the costumes of her peers but it was still a holiday with traditions, she could respect that) and true to her love(read: obsession) of Supernatural, she was dressed as Castiel. Not that anyone else seemed to realize who she was. It didn't matter to her; she was dressed this way for her own amusement. Besides, on the slim chance someone recognized her, she'd finally meet someone worth knowing.

Finally, she decided to leave the dance room, going for a drink. Perhaps an extended drink, or maybe a walk around the school, she didn't know. Wasn't like there was anything to do at the dance anyways, right? She had to be careful though, if a teacher saw her they'd probably send her back. Stepping into the hall, she began to walk _quietly _but _quickly_ down the hall. Turning her head, but continuing to walk and speeding up as she went, she looked around for any teachers that might send her back.

She was just about the turn a corner (by this point she was almost running) she ran smack into someone. "Ouf." She bent over, the air knocked out of her.  
>"Oh sorry," a voice said. She looked up to glare at the person who had ruined her stealthy escape, but the sharp retort died in her throat as she realized the person she'd run into was an extremely good-in-appearance male. Dressed as Dean Winchester himself. She stood up quickly.<p>

"You're okay, right?" The male inquired, looking her over quickly. Then a smile tugged on his lips (his beautifully soft lips, Jordan thought but stopped herself. She wasn't that kind of girl. And he most definitely was not interested) as he realized their mutual cosplay.

"Destiel: Float or Sink?" He asked, tilting his head. It was a test, she knew, and she smirked, screaming with joy internally.

"'Dean and I do share a more profound bond. I wasn't going to mention it.'" She quoted as he grinned. "Destiel is a ship that would float with a thousand pounds of idiotic hatred on it."

He laughed. "You weren't going to mention it, you say. But I'll mention that because we do share such a profound bond, I have the right to take you out for some pie. Would you do me the honour?"

Jordan blushed, something she didn't even know she was capable of doing. She took his arm. "'I'm doing this for you, Dean. Because of you.' 'Hope your freakin' apple pie is worth it!'" Their laughter echoed as they left the school together.

That night was magical, and she couldn't believe that she had the luck to meet him, and that he could be so amazing, gorgeous and a fellow Supernatural fan, and that somehow it had been like they knew each other forever. She went to bed that night with his name echoing in her mind, the beautiful resonance of his name. _Luke. _She couldn't help thinking that there were some Supernatural forces at work here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please R&R!**


End file.
